


The Antivoid

by MoonstoneMoonlight



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), DS Blue - Freeform, DS Error - Freeform, Dismemberment, Dreamswap - AU, Error is mentioned, Gen, Gore, Insanity, Poor Blue, the antivoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneMoonlight/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonlight
Summary: (Dreamswap) Blue wakes up in the Antivoid and tries to get out.





	The Antivoid

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for dismemberment and possibly insanity

Blue wakes up in the Antivoid, lying sprawled on the floor like he’d dropped from above. He has no idea how he got here. At first he even thinks it’s a nightmare, but he knows better than that. Blue quickly, unsteadily, gets to his feet. He has no idea how long he’s been here, no way to tell how much time has passed. Not wanting to be trapped here longer than necessary, he tries to use his powers, feeling slight relief when a portal flickers open.

On the other side Blue can see the snow and a slash of the dark Outertale sky as he steps towards the portal. It closes abruptly. Blue stills for a moment, blinking in surprise at the reappearance of the whiteness around him, before frowning and waving a hand. Trying again. He must have been here a while unconscious for his magic to be so unreliable. Another portal splits open in front of him and this time Blue dashes to make it, feeling quite ridiculous with arm outstretched as if it might keep the portal open longer. The portal snaps shut just as he reaches through.

Blue only has a moment to stare in horror down at his lack of arm before the pain inevitably creeps up on him. Marrow starts to drip from the stump and Blue bites down on his hand fiercely to muffle his scream, still far too loud in the empty silence. Once he starts screaming he can’t stop, even when he runs out of breath and his cries are silent ones, chest heaving and aching as he bites holes in his glove.

When the seizing pain finally finally becomes bearable and he comes back to his senses Blue finds himself brought to his knees on the floor of the red-stained blankness, glove torn badly and traces of wetness on his cheeks. The constant buzz of pain from his arm makes it hard to concentrate, but Blue slowly rises back to his feet, untying his bandanna intending to use it as a bandage. Actually getting the bandanna on is another matter. His other hand is clumsy and every touch makes him grit his teeth, having to stop every few seconds and breathe. Eventually he gets his stump somewhat wrapped, marrow already turning the cloth red. It throbs painfully and looking at it makes him feel sick, so he doesn’t look, small eyelights drifting over the endless emptiness.

After a while of standing there with his mind fuzzy Blue returns to the question of getting out. The thought of a portal makes him flinch, so pointless as it is, he picks a direction and starts walking. There’s no indication if he’s going in a straight line, or if he’s even moving at all. Blue knows the Antivoid doesn’t work this way, knows that the only way out is to make a portal… but he’ll try that again later. The throb of his arm can be felt in his head as he walks, scanning the whiteness almost unconsciously, seeking something _something_ that isn’t the Antivoid. He sees nothing but flickers of his imagination on the horizon. The faint crackle of glitches in his eyesocket worries him immensely, but there’s not much he can do about it.

He’s going to get out. _How?_ a voice in his mind asks. Blue has no reply.

The nature of the Antivoid means that time is impossible to track, but Blue can feel the time wearing on him as he walks. It must have been hours now. Unsurprisingly, walking has done nothing but make him tired, straining the healing magic that coalesces around his shoulder. He can feel a cold stain of marrow that has dried along his side. When he looks down he sees that the trail of red dripping from his arm has vanished. The endless whiteness is blinding and painful to look at, now, so Blue closes his eyes and stops walking. It’s so silent without his muffled footsteps.

He’s real he knows he’s real but this place… it makes him feel otherwise.

Quiet humming starts up to try and combat the silence, though the notes are shaky. He can’t get out by walking. He _knows_ this. So he decides to try again, reasoning that if he makes a run for it he might make it through. If he decapitates himself in the attempt… at least he won’t be in this place anymore. Raising his ~~remaining~~ arm, Blue tugs on his magic again to make a portal. The whiteness in front of him glitches, then flickers, then fizzles back into nothingness. He’s waited too long. His magic is too weak to open a portal now. Blue feels his chest tighten and he chokes on despair.

The straining magic on his arm is likely what caused it to weaken so quickly, but he can’t do anything about that now. He starts walking again.

As he walks, he can feel the rest of his magic drain away slowly. His breathing is heavy and laboured. Blue stops walking. With the way his magic is waning, if he doesn’t stop walking himself he’ll run out of the magic to do so soon. Standing is tiring. He sits down. In the peripheral of his hearing are quiet whispers, indistinct murmurs, occasional grey flickers in the corner of his eye. Every time Blue turns his head, he just sees more whiteness.

He’s not quite sure how he ended up lying down, but he doesn’t quite have the energy to get back up, either. Blue lies on his side, listening to the void listening to him. His eye socket sparks and fizzes, making him worry, knowing the glitching is only going to get worse. One hand traces around the edge of his eyesocket. What if he crashes…? He’s seen what it did to Error, he doesn’t want to lose himself like that.

His magic is trickling away, but his eyelights are still lit. A flicker of darkness in the overwhelming white catches his attention immediately. Blue turns his head slightly, realising that everything is much blurrier than he anticipated, but he sees a silhouette standing near him, black, and red, and blue… Someone’s here- someone real-  
As he tries to get a better look they move away, but he recognises those colours,

“Error?”

His voice is weak from magic loss, but he can still speak, and that’s enough. His power has always been in his words, anyway. “Error, _please-_ ” Blue coughs. He attempts to turn on the floor, but his bones are heavy. He can feel eyes on him. “I’m sorry... please don’t leave me here…” The figure moves further away, silently. “Wait- please don’t leave me here please-!” He reaches out desperately, magic straining painfully at even the slight movement. His fingers curl to catch the edge of Error’s jacket, grasping at-  
Nothing.  
His hand hits the floor of the Antivoid silently, no strength left to lift it. He stares at the empty white, nothing there- never anything- _never getting out-_  
Blue screams.


End file.
